


Pumpkin Spell

by Billxbesitztxmeinxherz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz/pseuds/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon a wizard’s eighteenth year, he is to receive an Allmate—a magical animal companion to help him with all his wizarding problems. Unfortunately for Kris, he and his black cat Allmate Tao aren’t that compatible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkin Spell

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh Sehun.” The voice of the headmaster of the Seoul Magic Academy rang out among the Great Hall.  
  
  
Currently all students were seated in the Great Hall, anxiously shifting in their seated positions on the great long wooden benches that ran the length of the equally long tables expanding the room. The entire structure was quite elegant with boastful orange banners bearing the school’s symbol of a jack-o’-lantern hanging from the tall rib-vault archway ceiling overhead. The faculty lined the walls of the Great Hall, some proudly beaming down at their pupils while the stricter kept a look out for any troublemakers amongst the crowds.  
  
  
All of the students, witches and wizards alike, were dressed to the nines in their school uniforms without a hat or amulet out of place. In the background was a soft joyous rendition of the school’s rally song for today was a special day. For today, after several long years, the seniors of Seoul Magic Academy would be graduating as fully licensed witches and wizards after receiving their Allmates.  
  
  
“Headmaster.” A young male student with chestnut rose to the stage, eyes wide as he swallowed nervously. From the crowd, a few students snickered but were quickly silenced by the school faculty.  
  
  
“Come here, son.” The headmaster motioned the student closer and the young man nearly tripped in his nervous scurry up onto the ceremony podium in which the headmaster stood.  
  
  
“Oh Sehun,” The headmaster took both of the student’s hands in his and looked him in the eye, “Today will you take the oath of Seoul Magic Academy and pledge to only use your magic for justice?”  
  
  
“This I swear to you.” Sehun recited the vows all the seniors had to memorize for the graduation ceremony.  
  
  
“Do you pledge to uphold the name of Seoul Magic Academy and care for your Allmate at all times?” The headmaster spoke, his voice raspy with old age and slightly muffled from his long white beard.  
  
  
“This I swear to you.” Sehun appeared much bolder this time as he even nodded his head in affirmation of his oath.  
  
  
“Oh Sehun, congratulations. You are now a true wizard.” The headmaster announced and Sehun’s face nearly split from how wide he was grinning. Instinctively Sehun stuck out his hand, palm facing upwards, as the headmaster took up the ceremonial dagger and sliced Sehun’s palm open.  
  
  
The brunet winced slightly but continued smiling nevertheless as the blood from his palm rose into the air and began to take a shape. Now all the Great Hall was silent, even the troublemakers, as the floating beads of blood formed and took shape. Sehun held his breath, eyes glued to the scene, when finally the form began to float down towards the stage. Upon contact with the solid surface, and accompanied by a loud pop, the magic took form in that of a young man with deer antlers on his head.  
  
  
“Oh Sehun,” The headmaster herded the student closer to the newcomers on the stage, “I give you your Allmate.”  
  
  
Sehun exhaled heavily, studying the young man standing before him. The latter was shorter than Sehun, green-eyed with hair golden blonde save for where a delicate pair of brown antlers sprouted out. The young man had a nice round face, plump and innocent in appearance as was customary of Allmates, as he stared at Sehun curiously.  
  
  
“Luhan. His name is Luhan.” Sehun breathed, reaching out a trembling hand as if to touch the Allmate. The young man seemed to perk up at the sound of his name and happily took Sehun’s hand.  
  
  
“Wizard Sehun.” Luhan spoke in a light airy voice and the Great Hall erupted in cheers at yet another successful graduation.  
  
  
As the applause continued and the new bonded pair stepped from the stage, one student could really care less. In the audience, a number of rows back from the stage, sat senior Wu Kris. The student sat hunched, elbows resting on his splayed legs, as he watched on in boredom. The graduation ceremony always took long but Kris could not believe just how long this was all taking.  
  
  
Standing at an impressive height with various piercings in his ear that were against school policy, Kris was Seoul Magic Academy’s resident bad boy. Coming from an affluent wizarding family with one his ancestors being a founding member of Seoul Magic Academy, Kris was allowed to get away with far more than he should have. He wore his thick blond hair in a tussled spiked style with his uniform tie loose and the top few buttons of his uniform shirt un-buttoned.  
  
  
“Kim Jongin.” The headmaster called out and Kris refrained from groaning aloud.  
  
  
Kris was an incredibly gifted wizard. But what else was expected from a wizard from the Wu family? He excelled in nearly all subjects in school with little to no challenges. Out of pure boredom with his classmates, who Kris deemed inferior, spent his time casting prank spells on those he didn’t like. Kris had nearly been suspended twice for enchanting the school statue to chase some witch students around campus but the girl’s shrieks had been worth it to Kris. School was incredibly boring and Kris felt frustrated that the graduation ceremony was just as boring in his mind. The only thing that even slightly excited Kris about graduation was the prospect of being assigned his Allmate.  
  
  
The Great Hall erupted in applause again as yet another wizard had graduated and Kris closed his eyes, planning on taking a short nap, when the headmaster called his name.  
  
  
“Wu Kris.” The headmaster read off the list. There was a brief silence, punctuated by a forced cough, when Kris didn’t get up immediately.  
  
  
“Wu Kris.” The headmaster read again, slightly annoyed with Kris’s constant attitude. At the call of his name a second time, Kris stood, taking his sweet time making his way up to the stage. Kris smirked, eyeing his classmates as some witches swooned and fist-bumping some of his friends when he passed them.  
  
  
“Some time today would be nice, Mr. Wu.” Witch SooYoung, professor of potions, hissed as Kris slowly climbed the stairs up to the podium.  
  
  
“Right then,” The headmaster sighed, exasperated and some students in the audience laughed. “Today will you take the oath of Seoul Magic Academy and pledge to only use your magic for justice?”  
  
  
“This I swear to you.” Kris droned, shifting his weight. The headmaster frowned but continued the ceremony.  
  
  
“Do you pledge to uphold the name of Seoul Magic Academy and care for your Allmate at all times?”  
  
  
“This I swear to you.” Kris answered, thrusting his hand out before the headmaster could even congratulate Kris on his full wizard status.  
  
  
“Right.” The headmaster looked in annoyance at Kris’s outstretched hand and took up the dagger. “I congratulate you. You are now a true wizard.”  
  
  
Kris managed to keep a straight face when the dagger sliced across his palm, not wanting to show any of his classmates how much the cut stung. But then the droplets of blood were rising from his palm into the air and beginning to take shape.  
  
  
This was it. That pivotal moment Kris would learn what his Allmate, his magical partner for life, would be. Kris had longed imagined this moment, thinking over time and time again what sort of strong magical creature would be worthy of being his partner. In the wizarding world, dragons were the strongest Allmates followed by snakes and then unicorns. Kris really hoped his Allmate was a dragon, he would take a unicorn if he got one but unicorns normally matched more to witches.  
  
  
The magic was beginning to take form now, floating down towards the stage, and Kris bit his lip in excitement. However the magic slowed, stopping just short of touching the stage and revealing its true form. A spike of panic ran through Kris as he watched it for a moment, waiting anxiously for his Allmate to reveal itself but the magic still did not touch the stage to show itself.  
  
  
A few moments passed and soon laughter was erupting among the students. Kris’s face burned red in embarrassment. He snarled, taking a step closer to the magic with the intention of yanking it down to the stage platform, when the headmaster stopped him.  
  
  
“You must not force your Allmate to reveal itself. An Allmate must trust its wizard and reveal itself to him willingly.” The headmaster explained.  
  
  
“B-but…” Kris studied the hovering magic in disbelief, “What’s wrong with it? Why won’t it reveal itself like the others?”  
  
  
“It is quite rare but from time to time, an Allmate is shy by nature and can be a little nervous to reveal itself to its wizard if it senses hostility.” The headmaster replied. “Kris, you must show your Allmate you mean well. Try coaxing it out.”  
  
  
“Are you kidding me?” Kris scoffed but the headmaster’s grave expression was an answer enough. Grunting, Kris turned to the magic, hyperaware of all his classmates watching him.  
  
  
“Umm Allmate? It’s time to reveal yourself.” Kris tried lamely. The magic continued floating but did inch closer at the sound of Kris’s voice.  
  
  
“Go on.” The headmaster encouraged and Kris’s face flamed, both angry and embarrassed of his Allmate.  
  
  
“Reveal yourself.” Kris demanded and the headmaster coughed, shaking his head in disapproval. Sighing, Kris tried one last time.  
  
  
“Reveal yourself… please?” Kris asked once more, trying to keep all his frustration from his voice.  
  
  
There was a loud pop and suddenly a form was plummeting down towards the stage with a startled yelped. Kris acted on instinct rushing forwards, arms outstretched, to catch his falling Allmate. The form landed in his arms heavily and Kris staggered, managing to keep himself upright as he cradled his Allmate in his arms.  
  
  
Allmate. Kris finally had one! He looked excitedly to the creature in his arms, expecting to see a dragon or snake, only to see something different all together. A young man rested in Kris’s arms, shaking in fear from the drop, a pair of black ears pressed flat against his head with his eyes squeezed shut.  
  
  
“A cat?” Kris said dumbly, disappointment evident on his face as he stared at his Allmate.  
  
Cats were among the weakest Allmates. Not even a handful of Kris’s classmates who had graduated before him had received cats. Cats represented a major weakness in a witch or wizard and Kris could not believe this was happening to him. There had to be some sort of mistake.  
  
  
“Wizard Kris?” The Allmate answered and Kris’s jaw dropped even more.  
  
  
“What?” Kris dropped the young man in shock. “No. There’s no way  _you’re_  my Allmate. There has to be a mistake.”  
  
  
The Allmate’s face fell instantly, swishing tail coming to a halt, as the black ears on his head sagged. Kris felt a fraction of guilt in that moment but he was more overpowered by his shock to realize how cruel his words had been.  
  
  
“Headmaster.” Kris implored the elderly wizard. “Something must have gone wrong during the spell. I have the highest marks out of the graduating class. There’s no way some  _cat_  is my Allmate.”  
  
  
“Kris, magic is never wrong. No mistakes have been made here. You have received what the universe deems an appropriate partner. Perhaps it is you who is the weak one and not your Allmate?” The headmaster glared at Kris and Kris scoffed in outrage, running a hand through his messy blond hair.  
  
  
“My family has had dragons as Allmates for generations. There’s no way I could be matched with a cat.” Kris began to argue when a hushed whisper broke out across the Great Hall.  
  
  
“I congratulate you on being true wizard, Kris. Now be a true wizard, take your Allmate, and please kindly step off the stage so the next student may graduate.” The headmaster advised, his tone holding warning.  
  
  
“Wizard Kris?” Kris’s Allmate asked, titling his head to the side as his ears twitched. The entire display was incredibly cute but Kris only stared dully at the cat.  
  
  
“Whatever.” Kris muttered, stepping off the stage and not evening waiting for his Allmate as he stormed out of the Great Hall and out of the school.  
  
  
There was no applause for Kris as the headmaster resumed calling names.  


* * *

  
  
  
“Wizard Kris!” Kris heard his Allmate call from behind him as he charged down the tree-lined streets of the city.  
  
  
“Wizard Kris!” The Allmate cried out again, sounding like it was having a difficult time keeping pace with Kris. “Wizard Kris, wait for me!”  
  
  
“Stop following me!” Kris stopped and spun around. The cat Allmate came screeching to a halt, tail spasming, as he curled in on himself at Kris’s harsh words.  
  
  
“But Wizard Kris, I am your-” The Allmate began again when Kris cut him off.  
  
  
“There’s no way a cat is my Allmate. Something went wrong with the spell. I’m not your master. Now get lost.” Kris waved his hands in the air out of frustration before storming off again.  
  
  
Kris continued his hurried pace along the streets, vaguely aware that the cat was still following him, but Kris hoped the longer he ignored the Allmate the sooner it would get the message. But the further through Kris ventured through the streets of Seoul, the more he kept noticing wizard or witch Allmate pairs around him. The baker on the corner was a jolly fat lower-level wizard who used his magic to make delicious pastries with the aid of his mouse Allmate. The woman down the alley owned a flower shop that she ran with her butterfly Allmate. Even the police officer patrolling the roads had a canine Allmate.  
  
  
It seemed that everyone but Kris had received an appropriate Allmate. Kris just couldn’t make sense of it.  
  
  
Cats were traditionally the weakest companions. They were little to no help for any occupations amongst the city and Kris had aspirations to be a Wandering Wizard. While many lower-level witches and wizards settled into cities and took up mundane occupations such as a baker or police officer, Wandering Wizards were powerful wizards with a perfect mastery of magic sent by the Seoul Magic Ministry to eliminate evil magic that lurked at the city borders.  
  
  
While traveling between cities had become much safer in recent years, the wastelands that stretched between each city center were still littered with demons and other forms of evil magic. Every wizard and witch in the Wu family had held the status of a Wandering Wizard or Wandering Witch for many generations back. It would be an embarrassment to not follow in his parent’s footsteps. But how was Kris supposed to accomplish that with such a weak Allmate? Were cats even magically capable to fighting demons? Kris wasn’t too confident.  
  
  
The further Kris traveled, the more the landscape changed. Soon the crowded streets of the city bled away into forest and after forest came a barren desert-like land. The trees grew sparser and the air became hotter. There was no magic to regulate the environment out here and Kris found himself beginning to sweat.  
  
  
“Cat, are you still following me?” Kris asked, annoyed when he reached the city limits. The blond turned around and sure enough the feline Allmate was lurking behind a tree.  
  
  
“It’ll get dangerous for you if you follow me past there, Cat.” Kris warned but the Allmate made no sign of budging.  
  
  
“Where is Wizard Kris going?” The cat questioned.  
  
  
“It’s not like it’s any of your business but I’m going on my quest.” Kris informed the cat.  
  
  
“A quest?” The Allmate tilted its head to the side. “What sort of quest?”  
  
  
“I’m beginning my training period to become a Wandering Wizard.” Kris spoke a little more proudly then. “If I can survive six months out in the wastes then the Seoul Magic Ministry will instate me as a full-fledged Wandering Wizard.”  
  
  
“But those are the outerlands. It’s dangerous out there! Let me come with you!” The Allmate left its spot from hiding behind the tree and boldly came before Kris.  
  
  
“Absolutely not.” Kris deadpanned before turning from the cat. He was nearly at the edge of the city now. Kris could see the signs warning of the city’s border just up ahead and the beginning of the wastelands. There would be no protective magic out there and Kris’s heart raced in excitement. He was nearly there.  
  
  
“Wizard Kris!” Kris heard the cat chasing after him. “You can’t! It’s dangerous to travel without an Allmate!”  
  
  
“I’ll be fine, Cat.” Kris waved his hand and a collar with leash appeared around the cat’s neck. The chain leash fastened itself to a nearby tree and Kris hummed in triumph. “Now stay. You’re not to remove that collar.”  
  
  
Kris walked to the warning sign, reading over the bold red letters speaking of danger and demons beyond this point. The blond met the warning with a grin and with one big step, jumped the border into the wastelands.  
  
  
Kris felt a difference immediately. Whatever city magic had been at the border was totally washed from him now. Kris felt the hot sweltering heat of the wastes and the rough sands the winds blew against his skin. While some might consider such an environment hostile, Kris regarded it with pleasure. Living in the city was like in living in a bubble and it was finally out in the wastes Kris felt he was truly free.  
  
  
“Wizard Kris!” Kris looked to the city border and blinked in astonishment. While within the city the border was invisible, out in the wastes Kris was able to clearly see the protective magic dome over Seoul. It glimmered with a blue hue in the sunlight and stretched wide as far as Kris could see.  
  
  
The cat still remained within the city border, restless pacing along the edge, but never overstepping into the wastes.  
  
  
“Scared are you?” Kris laughed at the cat. “It’s for the better. You stay there, Cat. You’d just slow me down.”  
  
  
“Wizard Kris!” The cat mewled, anxiously pulling on its leash, “Please listen!”  
  
  
“Later, Cat!” Kris harked out a laugh, continuing to venture further and further from the border. “Next time you see, I’ll be a full-fledged Wandering Wizard!”  


* * *

  
  
  
Hours had passed since Kris left the safety of the city and he was beginning to wonder what all the fuss about the wastes was. Kris had walked for miles without seeing a single demon or troll. In all truth, Kris was a little disappointed. His professors had always made the wastelands out to seem like some dangerous lands filled with danger at every turn. After the initial excitement of being out in the wastelands, Kris decided the wastes were quite boring.  
  
  
For as far as Kris could see stretched barren lands void of life and vegetation. The ground held the appearance of cracked clay and with each step Kris took he kicked up little clouds of orange dust. It was starting to get dark out now and Kris could barely make out the glow of Seoul in the distance behind him. He would need to settle down for the night and save his magic for the journey ahead.  
  
  
With a tired sigh, Kris determined the patch of dirt he was standing on was no better than any other in the endless flatlands. The blond closed his eyes and wiggled his fingers at his sides, focusing on channeling his magic through his body evenly.  
  
  
“Cabin.” Kris breathed, pointing to a section of dirt where immediately a lodging cabin appeared out of thin air. The magic stung slightly. Making such a large structure was a huge strain on Kris, especially when he’d been traveling all day, but he forced it anyways.  
  
  
“Fire.” Kris held his hands just before him and a fire pit complete with a pot hung on a roasting rack materialized. The spell had Kris slightly out of breath and he decided to stop for the night.  
  
  
The wizard opened his eyes and grinned. The setup was extravagant and Kris mentally patted himself on the back for his handy work. The pot even had corn chowder, Kris’s favorite, boiling inside it. Food purely materialized through magic never tasted quite the same as real food but it would have to do until Kris could find something to hunt or scavenge.  
  
  
The blond settled down before the fire and looked up the night sky. The dark expanse was littered with thousands of glittering stars. It was incredibly peaceful out in the wastes and Kris wondered when his real adventure would begin.  


* * *

  
  
  
Kris awoke before he even heard the intruder approaching. He’d set up a protective spell around the cabin for this very reason and it had been the spell that pulled him from his sleep to alert him that something unwanted had wandered into his camp.  
  
  
Kris sat up, looking out the window to see if he could immediately see anything but it was pitch black out. He couldn’t sense clearly what type of creature was outside but the rising hairs on Kris’s arm alerted him that it was a strong magical creature. The young wizard quickly climbed from bed and pressed his hand to the cabin’s front door. The wood was practically sizzling with black magic and Kris frowned. Something was very wrong.  
  
  
“A troll?” Kris whispered to himself, trying to sense what sort of creature it was. He clenched his teeth and grunted in frustration. He was too fatigued from making camp earlier and Kris was having difficultly focusing his magic.  
  
  
It was a rookie mistake and Kris cursed himself for being so stupid. He’d thought himself lucky to not encounter anything when first entering the wastes but now Kris saw it was a plot. Whatever magical creature was outside must be the ruler of these parts of the waste and had intentionally led Kris so far into its territory to attack at night after Kris was exhausted.  
  
  
“Calm down. Focus. Focus.” Kris would not let fear overtake him. The wizard calmed himself and made a plan. All Kris needed to do was create a distraction for the creature and then make a run for it. He hadn’t used it in awhile but Kris had it in him to make a broom. If he could pick up enough speed running, Kris could get a good start and outfly whatever was outside. It was a good plan but also the only one Kris had at this moment.  
  
  
“Alright right then.” Kris got into a crouching position and held one hand towards where the fire pit was outside. “Let’s see how you like this.”  
  
  
With one powerful burst of magic, Kris shot his energy towards the glowing embers in the fire pit. A massive column of flames rose from the pit, illuminating the area all around and Kris’s breath caught. There outside the cabin, now made visible by the spiral of fire, was a large black creature with leathery wings and red eyes.  
  
  
“Vampire.” Kris’s blood ran cold.  
  
  
The creature was taller than a man and had teeth sharper than knives. While vampires had the magic capability to assume human form, this one was choosing to stay in its bat form yet walked on two legs with the aid of its arms. The creature released a hellish shriek as the fire temporarily blinded it. Kris dashed from the house, running in the opposite direction of the fire.  
  
  
The moment Kris left the magic protection of his cabin, the vampire smelled the blood in Kris’s veins. The vampire looked in the direction of Kris, red eyes blind, but nose able to exactly pinpoint where Kris was in the darkness.  
  
  
“Shit.” Kris hissed, pushing his magic through his hands as he swiped one hand to the right and soon a black broom appeared. Kris gripped the handle tightly, heart beating loudly in his ears as his fight or flight instincts kicked in, and ran as fast as he could.  
  
  
Behind him, Kris could hear the vampire launch itself in the air and the horrid beating of its wings as it drew closer behind. The bat screeched, making Kris’s ears ring, as it gained on Kris. The young wizard was busy focusing what remained of his magic into the bottoms of his feet, exerting a short burst of magic with each step to launch himself when running. Kris was nearly at optimum speed for taking flight now, he just needed to push himself and have a good launch.  
  
  
“Alright you ugly beast.” Kris harked.  
  
  
Now was the time to take off. Kris maneuvered his broom at his side and focused the very last reserves of his magic into his leg muscles as he sprung forth through the air. The magic blast was powerful and the vampire screeched in excitement as the burst of magical aura that exploded around Kris as he was now airborne. For a few moments, Kris thought he was in the clear. He managed to get his broom between his legs, wearily resting his body against the firm rod of the broom, letting the cool night air run through his hair, as he soared high through the sky. But then everything went wrong.  
  
  
That last burst to take flight had been Kris’s limit and his broom was beginning to erratically sag as he sailed through the air. As his broom began to plummet towards the ground, Kris could open half-open his eyes as his body shut down. Everything felt so cold. No matter how hard Kris focused, he could not get his magic respond let alone his hands to brace himself. Every muscle in Kris’s body ached and the wizard wondered if this was really to be his fate.  
  
  
Kris hit the ground hard, form crumpling awkwardly, as his broom evaporated instantly. Kris was totally out of magic now. A few yards away, Kris faintly heard the heavy thud as the vampire landed on the ground and began crawling towards him. The creature’s needle-like teeth were chattering in excitement now, drool dripping from the hideous thing’s mouth, as it prepared to feast on its helpless prey.  
  
  
Kris weakly rolled on to his side to at least see the creature that was to be his end. The vampire was frightening, Kris’s reflection showing on its red eyes, as it stopped before Kris. The thing looked over the wizard’s twisted form, obviously trying to figure out which end to start from. Kris closed his eyes in defeat, too exhausted to even keep his eyes open as the world felt extremely cold and muffled.  
  
  
“Just get it on with already you ugly thing.” Kris laughed weakly as the vampire reared up on its hind legs, jaw extending from its skull in preparation to trap its prey. Kris caught of a glimpse of the creature jolting forwards and he closed eyes, succumbing to his fear in the last moments of his life.  
  
  
“Get away from him!” A voice suddenly screamed from the darkness.  
  
  
Kris’s eyes flew open the instant a powerful beam of orange light came from the northward direction, knocking into the vampire’s side, and sending the creature toppling for yards away from Kris.  
  
  
“W-what?” Kris trained to raise himself up on his elbows but he was too weak. The blond dug his arms into the dirt and managed to rest his chin, wearily looking around to see where the blast had come from.  
  
  
In the distance, running at top speed, cast in total darkness save for the orange glow of magic surrounding its feet, was Kris’s Allmate. Kris’s Allmate, the cat, had just saved Kris’s life. The wizard was in disbelief, squinting in the dark to see as the feline approached the fallen form of the vampire.  
  
  
The bat was just starting to get its wits about itself again, angrily shaking its head, and turning a snarling mouth towards the new arriver. The Allmate bristled, fur rising on end, as it clenched its fists at its side and bravely hissed at the vampire.  
  
  
“Do not touch Wizard Kris, you foul beast! Wizard Kris is my master!” The Allmate screamed, fingertips morphing at the tips into long black daggers. Kris watched in fascination at his Allmate’s fighting capabilities. Where the Allmate’s human fingers had once been was now replaced with killer spikes resembling black bone in appearance and fully fused into its still human hands. The Allmate hissed, canine teeth lengthing and sharpening, as the feline hurled itself at the vampire.  
  
  
The Allmate hit its mark on the first attack, sinking its new claws into the neck of the large bat. The vampire screamed in pain, furiously jerking its body in an attempt to shake the cat loose. Still, Kris’s Allmate held tight, now sinking its teeth into the neck of the bat and furiously ripping through fur and skin.  
  
  
The vampire was shrieking in delirious pain now, trying to use the claws at the end of its wings to reach around and pull the cat loose. However no matter how the vampire tired, it could not shake Kris’s Allmate free. The feline’s face was smeared in blood now, legs scrambling wildly to stay atop the much larger bat. Kris was amazed. For such a small creature, Kris’s Allmate was incredible.  
  
  
A faint smile came across Kris’s face as it appeared his Allmate would be the victor. The weakened wizard began using his arms to drag himself through the dirt closer to the battle. Kris really didn’t know why but something inside him was pulling him closer to his Allmate. It was a deep feeling that ran coursed through his blood and told every nerve in his body that he needed to be with his Allmate. Kris groaned, physically near the brink of collapse, but still did not let up on his mission of reaching the Allmate.  
  
  
Kris was almost to them when suddenly the vampire threw its weight and purposely fell to the side, crushing Kris’s Allmate beneath it. Panic and worry spiked through Kris instantly and he found himself screaming out in fear.  
  
  
“Cat!” Kris screamed, voice dragging out as he frantically crawled his way over to them.  
  
  
“Cat! Cat!” Kris shouted again as he made it to the two collapsed creatures. The vampire’s mouth hung open, neck a mess of bleeding and torn flesh, and Kris began to cry.  
  
  
“Cat?” Kris struggled to his feet, losing his balance a few times as his legs protested. Kris steadied himself against the form of the bat and then began throwing his weight against it.  
  
  
“Get off of him!” Kris cried, throwing himself against the bat again in an attempts to roll the creature off his Allmate. “Get off!”  
  
  
“I said,” Kris mustered his strength before charging the vampire, “Get off!”  
  
  
With one last push the vampire’s form rolled to reveal the Allmate it had crushed beneath it. Kris held his breath, tears running down his face, as he stared at the form of his Allmate. The feline’s body was badly bruised, mouth agape, as its head was turned at a strange angle.  
  
  
“No.” Kris whispered, dropping to his knees. He gently lifted his Allmate’s torso and rested it in his lap. Shaking, Kris stroked the feline’s face, blinking rapidly as tears fell from his eyes onto the beautiful features of his magical companion.  
  
  
“Cat.” Kris sobbed, “I’m sorry. Wake up. Cat, wake up!”  
  
  
Kris patted the Allmate’s cheek gently but the cat’s head lolled, body limp in Kris’s hold.  
  
  
“You stupid cat!” Kris threw his head back and screamed. “Why would you save me? Stupid weak cat! You stood no chance! Why would you do something like that?”  
  
  
Besides them the form of the vampire began to shift, groaning lowly, and Kris jumped with fright. Kris clutched his Allmate close, eyes wide as vampire righted itself and faced them. The bat growled, red eyes fixated on Kris’s Allmate as it seethed rage.  
  
  
“I won’t.” Kris whispered, hugging his Allmate closer.  
  
  
The vampire limped towards them, blood gushing from its neck and spilling out onto the cracked dirt beneath them, teeth chattering as it approached. Kris panted in pain, desperately trying to force any magic he had left within him to protect themselves but it was useless. Realizing this, Kris looked down to his Allmate.  
  
  
“Cat, thank you. I was a terrible wizard. I didn’t deserve an Allmate as great as you.” Kris cried, studying its face.  
  
  
Kris was confident his Allmate was the finest specimen of a feline Allmate in Seoul. He had not noticed before how attractive his Allmate was. The cat’s hair was a deep onyx and his fur looked glossy and soft despite its state of disarray. Beneath the bruising and smudges of dirt, the Allmate’s skin was milky white. Kris blinked in astonishment as he realized the cat was still wearing its collar and leash Kris had instructed it could not remove. Even after all this, that stupid cat had still listened to Kris’s command. His Allmate was gorgeous and Kris cried harder.  
  
  
“I’m sorry.” Kris whispered, leaning down and pressing a sorrowful kiss to the feline’s bow-curved lips. The vampire was nearly upon them now and Kris glared up at the monster.  
  
  
“I won’t let you have him!” Kris screamed in the creature’s face. The vampire leaned down and looked Kris in the eye but the wizard would show no fear.  
  
  
“N-no.” Something stirred in Kris’s arms and the wizard looked down in astonishment to his Allmate.  
  
  
“You…” The feline wheezed, sounding pained, as it brought a shaking hand up and pressed its palm to the bat’s snout. “Are not to touch Wizard Kris.”  
  
  
The vampire snarled and the Allmate chuckled weakly as Kris stared at his companion in disbelief.  
  
  
“Annihilate.” The Allmate whispered darkly.  
  
  
Suddenly an explosion of orange light ruptured from the feline’s hand, magic surged through the air and blew the bat to the pieces. Kris sat frozen in shock, face pale, as he looked to dismembered body parts of the vampire strewn on the ground in front of them.  
  
  
“Wizard Kris?” The Allmate turned slowly in Kris’s arms, reaching a trembling hand upwards and cupping Kris’s face. “You acknowledged me.”  
  
  
“You saved me.” Kris whispered as a pair of shimmering brown eyes watched Kris in gratitude. “Thank you.”  
  
  
“All I want to be is Wizard Kris’s Allmate.” The feline whispered. “I am happy now. All I wanted was your acknowledgement.”  
  
  
“You have it.” Kris said, tears running down his face. “Cat, I’m so sorry.”  
  
  
“Tao.” The Allmate smiled faintly.  
  
  
“What?”  
  
  
“Tao. My name is Tao.” The Allmate thumbed Kris’s face and the blond held tight to the other’s hand.  
  
  
“Tao.” Kris tried out the name. “Thank you.”  
  
  
“We need,” Tao struggled to sit up and Kris supported him, “To pool our energy or we’re both going to die out here.”  
  
  
“A power channeling ritual, right.” Kris’s hand hovered over Tao’s shoulders as the other assumed a kneeling position. “But we don’t have any acacia leaves. I don’t think I have it left in me for a summoning spell either.”  
  
  
“There is another way… it’s a much older way.” Tao whispered, pale face staining with pink across his cheeks.  
  
  
“You’ve lost too much strength for a blood spell.” Kris shook his head.  
  
  
“No.” Tao reached out and rested a hand atop Kris’s. “We can physically share magic through copulation.”  
  
  
“W-what?” Kris jerked backward but almost immediately swooned from fatigue. Tao caught Kris before he pitched forward, raising an eyebrow in point as his ears flicked forwards.  
  
  
“You need magic now and I’m too weak to properly transfer you any without acacia leaves.” Tao smiled, his ears turning downwards bashfully. The Allmate crawled closer, hesitantly reaching out and tracing Kris’s lips with his index finger. “All I want to do is protect Wizard Kris. Please let me do this.”  
  
  
“I don’t…” Kris trailed off, face heating up. While being quite popular at Seoul Magic Academy, Kris’s stubborn snobbery had kept him from experiencing things such as this. Kris had always deemed his other classmates beneath him as they all seemed so dull. But here and now, with Tao staring so intensely at Kris, the blond himself lost in the other’s amber eyes glimmering with hope. Tao’s gaze was unsettling and stirred something within Kris that made his stomach clench.  
  
  
“Shh.” The feline moved closer, raising himself onto his hands and knees, long black tail flicking behind him, as Tao closed the space between their mouths. Kris’s eyes bulged.  
  
  
The moment their lips touched, Kris felt a small prick of magic transfer from Tao’s lips to his. While only a fraction of the magical energy Kris had lost, the wizard could feel the difference immediately. The spark fully woke him from his weakened haze and Kris’s breath caught in their kiss.  
  
  
“Just let me.” Tao murmured against Kris’s mouth, velvet soft lips grazing Kris’s with each word. Tao moved closer now, wrapping both arms around Kris’s neck, as he wiggled into the wizard’s lap. “Is this okay?”  
  
  
“Y-yeah.” Kris swallowed, bringing his shaking hands to grab Tao gently on the hips and anchor the Allmate in his lap. “This is okay.”  
  
  
“Good.” Tao purred, literally purred, and Kris was blushing all over again. Tao was extremely sensual and it was eliciting a strong reaction in Kris’s pants. Tao was a blur of dark hair, predatory feline eyes, and milky white skin. The Allmate was panting now, tail wriggling in arousal, as his lips parted to reveal a little red tongue inside along with Tao’s pointed teeth. Kris watched the sight, body growing hotter with each passing moment.  
  
  
“T-Tao.” Kris stammered when the Allmate began gently rocking down in his lap. “What are you doing?”  
  
  
“Ah.” Tao threw his lazily back, neck arching beautifully, as he continued grinding down against Kris. “Feels so good.”  
  
  
Magic sizzled between the two, prickling Kris with every inch that Tao touched. Kris could feel his Allmate’s magic coursing through his body now. The blonde’s strength was quickly returning, the ache in his muscles gone, as his sex drive made his thoughts run a mile a minute. Kris didn’t know where to look, where to touch, where to taste first. Tao looked like pure sin, collar jingling around his neck, as Tao rutted against Kris. The feline was releasing a combination of wanton moans and purrs as he changed rhythms and locked his legs around Kris’s waist.  
  
  
“Tao!” Kris lost his balance for his moment but managed to keep them upright. “Look at you.”  
  
  
“Lay down.” Tao panted, tongue lapping at Kris’s neck. “Wizard Kris-”  
  
  
“Just call me Kris.” The blond leaned back as Tao pushed against his chest. Blood pounding in his ears, Kris watched as Tao straddled him. There was a prominent bulge in the front of Tao’s tiny black shorts now and the feline mewled, fingers and sharp nails scratching at Kris’s chest.  
  
  
During Tao’s fight with the vampire, the Allmate’s school-issued white shirt had been ripped. The article now hung in rags off of Tao’s body, one especially large gash revealing a perky pink nipple. Before Kris even knew what he was doing, the blond leaned up and pressed his mouth to the small mound.  
  
  
“Ah!” Tao moaned, fingers combing through Kris’s thick hair, as Kris laved and sucked at the nipple. Tao kept hugging Kris’s head closer, vocalizing his pleasure, and Kris’s cock throbbed at the sound. Taking the mound between his teeth, Kris lightly bit down and Tao gasped.  
  
  
“Kris! Please!” Tao urged Kris to lay back down before sprawling atop him. The feline reassumed grinding his rear down onto the other’s crotch while also rubbing his face against Kris’s chest.  
  
  
“You feel so good.” Kris praised, tracing Tao’s slender waist as the feline’s form jolted atop his own. Magic was transferring between the two at a rapid pace now as all of Kris’s sensory skills came back to him. He could feel how quick Tao’s heartbeat was and the dizzying lust pooling in Tao’s groin.  
  
  
“Take this off.” Tao mumbled, pulling on Kris’s clothes. “I want to touch you.”  
  
  
“You as well.” Kris boldly snagged his fingers into the shredded remains of Tao’s shirts and ripped it clean off of him. Tao yelped in surprise at the quick movement but soon was purring as Kris sucked on his neck.  
  
  
“No, no.” Tao eased Kris from him. “Take it off. We need to complete the transfer or the magic will wear off.”  
  
  
“Don’t talk anymore.” Kris instructed, shucking off his shirt. The blond smirked, broad shoulders rising with his heavy pants, as his hands flew to Tao’s shorts. He played with the zipper for a moment, palming Tao’s hardness, before sinking his hands into the back of Tao’s shorts. “Your skin is so soft here.”  
  
  
“Kris,” Tao panted, eyes fluttering. “Don’t tease me.”  
  
  
Tao’s magic wavered between them and Kris grinned. The Allmate was losing firm control over his magic, the naturally orange aura of Tao’s magic was spiraling out of control and dissipating into the air around them. The orange tendrils of magic mixed with Kris’s own dark blue magic and the two gasped, their magic finally in balance with one another.  
  
  
Kris had never felt so powerful before. True he’d always been an exceptionally strong wizard but Kris never knew he could surpass his limit like this. Power coursed through every section of his body, rushing through his blood, and making his fingertips tingle. Experimentally, Kris danced his fingers at Tao’s entrance. The feline’s body opened up immediately and Tao moaned as one of Kris’s fingers found its way inside.  
  
  
“Nuh.” Tao whimpered, still rubbing his face against any part of Kris he could reach. Kris smirked, concentrating his magic before thrusting his finger in deep. Tao choked, tail spasming, spit flying from his mouth as he yowled. Kris repeated the motion, thrusting in deep again and opening up his partner.  
  
  
“How does that feel?” Kris questioned, already able to sense that Tao’s body was fully opening and readying itself to receive him.  
  
  
“Hmm. So big.” Tao mumbled incoherently, body trembling as he waved his hands over his crotch. Both his shorts as well as Kris’s pants instantly vanished.  
  
  
“Those were school-issued you know.” Kris smirked, “Are you going to be able to recreate them with magic later? We can’t walk around the wastes nude.”  
  
  
“You’ll take me with you? You’ll let me go with you on your quest?” Tao paused, looking the blond in the eye.  
  
  
“You’re my Allmate. Where I go, you go.” Kris nodded and tears welled in Tao’s eyes.  
  
  
“Kris.” Tao sealed their mouths together in a kiss, lifting his hips as he grasped Kris’s member in his hand.  
  
  
“T-Tao.” Kris gasped against Tao’s lips but Tao silenced him with another kiss. At the same, Tao began to guide Kris’s member to his entrance. The leaking head nudged Tao’s entrance and the feline purred, his own member throbbing where it was pressed between his and Kris’s stomachs.  
  
  
“I bind you to me. Transfer.” Tao pressed a desperate kiss to Kris’s mouth before he was sinking his hips down into the other’s lap.  
  
  
Kris hissed, hands cupping Tao’s hips, as he feline wiggled his way down to take Kris to hilt. Once fully seated, the pair moaned at the sensations each other’s body provided. Tao’s tail playfully flicked at Kris’s side and the wizard squeezed Tao’s hips in signal.  
  
  
“Are you alright?” Kris questioned, his self-restraint at near end given how Tao’s insides were squeezing him.  
  
  
“Yes.” Tao clamped down on Kris in response and the wizard instinctively thrust upwards. “Ah! Kris!”  
  
  
“I can’t hold back any longer.” Kris warned, hips aggressively beginning to thrust into the feline. Tao was writhing in his lap, thighs flexing at Kris’s side to push down in time with Kris’s hips, as he dragged his nails down the blonde’s back.  
  
  
The pair moved in sync, gasping and clawing at skin, as their magic exploded in the air around them. Kris was losing himself in Tao as Tao was losing himself in Kris. The feline pressed an open-mouth kiss to Kris’s shoulder and held on tight. Kris’s thrusts had Tao’s body jolting and the blond held tight to his partner, bringing down the smaller male time and time again to receive his throbbing member.  
  
  
“Kris! Kris!” Tao yowled, one hand furiously jerking himself.  
  
  
“Tao.” Kris was nearing the brink, the added sensation of their magical transfer heightening every sensation in his body. Tao rubbed his body against Kris’s, his knuckles scraping the wizard’s stomach as Tao hurriedly tugged at his flesh.  
  
  
“I can’t. Kris I’m going to-” Tao cut off with a garbled whine as he came undone. The Allmate curled against Kris’s form, his pleasure shooting out and coating his stomach.  
  
  
Tao’s body convulsed, rhythmically clenching down on Kris, as Kris thrust back up into Tao one last time before coming undone. Kris clenched his teeth, fingers digging into Tao’s flesh, hips stilling, as he blew his load.  
  
  
“Oh.” Tao sighed, as the creamy white substance coated his insides and slowly leaked from where the pair as joined.  
  
  
At last Kris’s magic settled, easing back into his body and stilling as the exhausted blond fell back to the ground. Atop him, Tao had wrapped his arms around Kris and nuzzled the wizard.  
  
  
“You should be back to normal now. I hope I was of help.” Tao panted, struggling to regain his breath. Kris smiled softly and fingered one of Tao’s soft ears in his fingers thoughtfully.  
  
  
“Shh Tao. I couldn’t ask for a better partner.” Kris chuckled when he felt Tao’s chest vibrate as he purred.  
  
  
“Really?” Tao’s ears perked up excitedly and his tail flicked. “You really mean it?”  
  
  
“I would have no one else.” Kris promised and Tao beamed.  
  
  
“I promise to follow you anywhere.” Tao sat up and extended a hand to Kris. The blond blinked before smiling and allowing Tao to help him up.  
  
  
The sun was rising now as the darkness of the wastes faded back into whatever dark recesses it had slithered from. Kris wrapped an arm around Tao’s waist and the shorter male smiled up at his partner for life.  
  
  
On the horizon, the sun had never shown brighter.

 


End file.
